


A Pane-full first time

by Decaytale



Category: Undertale
Genre: Minor dick trauma, Other, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaytale/pseuds/Decaytale
Summary: Papyrus has a special someone that nobody can ever know about, but when he finally tried taking it to the next level...Everything goes wrong.





	A Pane-full first time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an undertale fanfic contest, comedy section. It started as a joke pairing, but i went with it

Papyrus sighed a bit, shutting his door and heading towards his bookshelf, taking out his dating manual, and opening it to the beginning for what seemed like the thousandth time. He wasn’t sure how many times he had scanned the pages, looking for some kind of answer to his questions. How ever many times it had been, it had left the spine of the book mangled and falling apart and the pages stiff and rumpled from the occasional times they had gotten wet. What Papyrus really wanted to know was something the book refused to answer though.

How do I tell if I am in love?

Is there a time in life when it should happen?

Is something wrong with me?

Papyrus was always assured of his greatness in every other area of his life. Some things he knew he was great at from the beginning. Other things, things he was a little uncertain about, Sans and Undyne always told him he was great in as well, and he knew they would never lie to him. Relationships were a whole different thing though. Papyrus tried to act confident about his skill in making and keeping friends, even if it made him feel like he was telling a half truth. Hadn’t he heard a quote saying ‘fake it til you make it’ once? That’s what he was trying. If pretending to be great would eventually make him great, he would keep trying!

The more pressing issue was a much larger lie…

It was a lie to say that Papyrus hadn’t found the one he loved… but this love was a kind that the book just didn’t bring up, and Papyrus was afraid that it meant that it was wrong. He didn’t even feel safe talking to Sans about his feelings. He was afraid. He trusted his brother more than anybody else in the world. He trusted Sans more than he even trusted himself, but that’s why he was so afraid. What if Sans laughed at him, or told him that he was wrong…. Or that he was a freak… Papyrus couldn’t do it.

Papyrus took a deep breath as he shut the book, sliding it back into its place on the book shelf. He allowed his phalanges to linger on the rough spine for a moment before he let the breath out in a distressed sigh, turning from his shelf to take a few steps away. He would stand in the center of his room for a while, listening carefully. He wasn’t sure whether his brother was home or not. Sans could be very quiet when he wanted, and sometimes he just seemed to appear out of nowhere… but papyrus couldn’t hear anything out of place. The snow was wet and heavy today, making an odd type of slapping sound as the wind blew it against the other side of the house. There was also the oddly hollow sound of the wind and the soft creaking sound of the house settling.

Normally Papyrus would be out on patrol, but Dogressa insisted that it was snowing far too hard, and she was right. The dog guard could rely on their noses when they can’t use their eyes, but Papyrus couldn’t. On the way home it hadn’t been too bad, but by the time he reached home the snow had been coming down so hard that he hadn’t been able to see more than three feet ahead. Since Sans spent most of his day out in hotland, the weather wouldn’t affect him at all. Hell, he was probably slacking off at the MTT resort right now.

Either way, it worked in Papyrus’s favor.

After another moment, he cleared his throat a bit… as unnecessary as the action was. Even that sound was mildly jarring in the silence… He was so used to projecting his voice that switching to a softer tone was still a little odd, but he was slowly getting used to it. He hesitantly approached the window, blushing a bit. He usually enjoyed the way that the glass would both show him a reflection of his own room and whatever was outside ay the same time, but, with the hard snow, all he could see today was a reflection. He opened the window, just a little bit, placing a block down and carefully sliding the window shut to rest on top of it snugly. The wind whistled softly as it blew past. “I hope that is comfortable. I saw the block today and thought you would like it. It has carvings of bunnies on it, you know… like the stories I like.”

~~~

Flowey sat outside of the window, just shaking a bit. The cold didn’t really bother him too much, but the snow kept burying him and he didn’t really like that. He nestled closer to the house to get some shelter. At least nobody would bother him here… At least that’s what he thought until the window opened a bit. Had Papyrus seen him out here or something?

He started saying something about a block and Flowey looked up to see the wood thing that was propping the window open. Did Papyrus think he needed his pity!? Flowey stubbornly stayed right where he was.

“At least… I liked it. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Since when had Papyrus ever talked that gently? Flowey peeked back and saw that Papyrus was looking out into the distance, not directly at him “What???” he asked, too quiet to be heard by the unusual skeleton.

“It is… sort of nice to be alone. I know I’ve been ignoring you for a while lately… I never mean to, but it’s hard not to get caught when my brother is home… and you know him. Nyeh heh… heh…” He said. He sounded a little awkward and strained, rubbing the back of his skull slightly. What the hell was he doing? Who was he talking to? Papyrus would always look at whoever he was talking to, but he wasn’t! Flowey looked around just to be certain, but there was nobody anywhere around that Papyrus could be looking at.

Flowey had never been so confused in his life…. but… this was so new. He was getting to see something he had never experienced before, so he hugged closer to the wall to avoid being seen, coming out of the ground along the wall to a place where he could listen better and get a better view of his favorite toy.

~~~

Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat once more, trying to help calm his mind… It really didn’t help as much as he hoped it would. With a nervous laugh he approached the window, pulling up a chair and small table and opening a container of spaghetti. “I thought it would be nice to have dinner with you. It is a classic date.” He said proudly.

Papyrus swirled a bit of noodle around the fork, staring at it a little before taking a bite and making a bit of a face. He hardly liked spaghetti to start with, and this was not one of his better attempts. It would have to be good enough for now. He wound a bit more on his fork, pressing it to the smooth glass. it was sort of mesmerizing to watch. First there was a puff of steam that fogged the glass above the fork as the hot air hit the ice-cold glass. the moisture quickly started to crystalize, creating a geometric pattern along the once clear surface. A bit of the sauce slid down the glass, not really having much of an effect other than leaving a trail of oil behind, tinted a slight orange-red. the light that glinted off the tiny beads of oil were multi colored.

Papyrus stared at the mess he made on the glass, smiling. He had only brought a small container of spaghetti, so it only took a few more bites to finish. He pushed the small table away, scooting a bit closer to the window. He ran his phalanges across the glass, closing his eyes. The glass was so smooth and cold. If he focused, he could feel the occasional roughness where the surface had been scraped or scratched over the years. Papyrus didn’t mind at all, feeling that the imperfections gave his window…personality. After dwelling for a moment longer, he opted to move towards the side of the window. He guided the delicate touch down the wooden frame, basking in the warm scraping sound. He gave a pleased hum, leaning in slowly.

~~~

Oh… Ohhhh. No way! Flowey curled in on himself, leaves and petals attempting to cover his mouth and muffle what threatened to be a very loud, barking laugh at the skeleton’s expense. He couldn’t believe that Papyrus was so desperate that he would DATE a fucking WINDOW! This was all just far too good. It was hard to contain himself, but he knew that if he broke down laughing, he would miss out on whatever this was supposed to be! It had been far too long since anything had been so hilarious to him. He really couldn’t let this rare moment slip away from him.

Flowey looked back up when he was certain he could control his mirth, curling back in a bit of shock to see that, between papyrus’s parted jaws, he had spawned a long flexible tongue. It was made of magic and glowed in the bright, vivid orange that Flowey had come to associate with Papyrus. It was so easy to fluster his favorite toy, turning most of his skull a similar hue. Flowey shifted a bit to get a better look, staring intently as the magical organ shifted, pressing up against the glass to lick away the mess that had been made by the ‘romantic dinner’. The sight was disturbing and disgusting, but it was also a rather interesting thing to watch.

Smears of what Flowey could only guess was some magical equivalent of drool remained on the window. The saliva didn’t freeze, however papyrus was letting out warm huffs of air which fogged up and froze on the window just like the steam had. The motion of the tongue became slower and somewhat more… intimate in a strange kind of way. The view was steadily being obscured as more of the window got frosted over, but occasionally the tongue would melt away a bit of the ice, leaving a small clear section. Flowey couldn’t risk being seen though, so he stayed low to watch through the opening at the base of the window.

He tipped his stem a bit when the licking stopped. He could see the clouded image of Papyrus’s hand pressing up against the glass, probably gripping at the top of the open window. His thumb rubbed on the glass, scratching away a bit of the frost. His other hand moved down to the base of the window, slipping through the opening, rubbing it lightly.

“Nyeh heh heh…heh… I can’t believe this is really happening…” He muttered softly, pulling the bottom hand away.

‘Neither can I’ Flowey thought. He couldn’t see what Papyrus was doing, but nothing could be better than him making out with an inanimate object. Flowey felt the slight tingle of magic nearby. he knew Sans had probably just used one of his shortcuts. He could hear the crunching snow just around the corner, heading around to the front of the house. Oh could this day get any better.

Oh please, PLEASE let the smiley trash bag catch his brother doing something humiliating.

He was waiting impatiently for something, anything to happen. For a moment he heard an odd sound. It was a moist sound that he wasn’t familiar with. Papyrus was whimpering and breathing harder than normal, the rhythm erratic. Flowey was about to take the risk and stretch up further to look directly through the opening when he saw papyrus grasp the top of the window with his other hand as well, as if he was steadying himself. Damn all the frost! What was going on in there!?

There was a strange orange glow cast on the window now and something oddly shaped rubbed up against the glass. Papyrus gasped and Flowey could hear his bones clicking softly as he shivered. He kept rubbing… whatever that was… up against the window for a moment or so before he shifted away and slid it through the opening to rub it in and out.

Was… was that…

Flowey let out an ungodly shriek when he realized that the thick, orange thing was papyrus’s cock. Out of shock, Flowey lashed out, hitting the wooden block out of the window and retreating quickly from the disgusting sight.

~~~

Papyrus didn’t have time to register the odd sound he heard. There was a cold chill that filled his soul when the window began to move. He didn’t even have enough time to react as his hold on the top of the window assisted in slamming it down on him. The pain flooded him and he felt like he was going to throw up as he let out his breath in a panicked wheeze, too shocked to even scream.

He could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was no good. His hands were shaking too hard. He couldn’t seem to guide them to where they needed to be.

“bro!?”

No… No no no! This was bad! He couldn’t force the magic to dispel and he was too weak to yank the window open!

His door slammed open “i heard you scream! are….you……uhhh…” Papyrus looked back, seeing Sans’s eyelights go out in shock as he just stood, staring. All Papyrus could think of was how great it would be if he could just turn to dust right that moment… He had never been so humiliated in his life.


End file.
